Memory Lane
by asaloveyoru
Summary: After 8 years of seperation, Lucy Heartfilia meets her childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel at Fairy Tail University! There is one problem though. She doesn't even remember him! How do you think he will react to this? Will Lucy ever remember, or will her happy college life go to pieces? Please read and sorry if the summary is really bad! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Memories of my lover

Lucy's P.O.V.

_I'm walking down a dark hallway, not knowing where I'm going. As I walk someone is calling my name, I turn to see who was calling. It was a little boy in pink hair and was wearing a white muffler. He looked about 10 or 11-years-old. He was running towards me, and once he caught up, he took a couple deep breaths. _

"_Lucy! I finally caught up to you," said the pink hair boy. He sounded happy and he looked so adorable when he was smiling. But it was suspicious though. I begun to speak, but he interrupted me before I even spoke._

"_Nee~ Lucy! What's wrong? You look like you never seen me before," he began to sound worried. He looked at me with those black eyes of his. I had to tell him the truth, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but I've never seen you before. How do you know my name,… and who are you?" _

_His little eyes widened. "What?"_

_*Beep! Beep! Beep _went my alarm clock as I got up and turned off the switch. I began to stretch my arms and looked at the time. It was only 8'o clock. A couple more hours until classes start. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I thought to myself as I changed. _What a strange dream that was, but whoever that boy was, he was super cute!_ I got out of my pajamas and turned on the hot water. While the bath was being filled, I put two drops of demure jasmine petals into the water. I turned on my iPod and pressed shuffle. It began to play _Good Time_ by Owl City and Carly Rae Jespen. The sound of running water, and the scent of the jasmine fragrance; I would always stay in so long that I'd get light-headed. I always would wish that time could stop. Just living in peace and quiet is all I want.

My phone began to ring. I grabbed it from the stool. It was Juvia. "Morning, Juvia!"

"Morning, Lucy!" Juvia was my best friend, and we been friends since middle school. I always rely on her to tell me information. She goes to the same university as me, and her major is marine biology. It is pretty noticeable that she's an ocean freak. She has a room with an ocean theme, and she dyed her hair deep ocean blue. She continued to talk, "Lucy, guess what Juvia found out!"

"What did you find out this time," I sat up in excitement.

"I heard from Gray that a friend of his is going to the same university as us," I heard her giggling on the other side of the phone. I sighed, "Juvia why are you telling me this? It's not-."

"I'm done yet!" She interrupted me and continued, "And his friend is going to live with you! Isn't that exciting?!"

I almost dropped my phone in the water. I haven't had a roommate for a year and a half. Mostly because some decided to go to a different college/university, change roommates, or have a boy as a roommate. "Well is it a girl? I better be."

She began to giggle more. "It's a boy!"

What the hell?! I never asked for this! "Juvia! What if this guy is a pervert or a criminal?"

"Don't worry! Gray told me that this guy is really nice and wouldn't harm you or anything. Besides, Gray told me that you should know him. Ah, got to go my class starts soon. Bye Lucy!"

"Wait a minute!" She hung up before I even told her. Who was the guy? She told me that it was a guy that I know. I don't know which guy she meant. It was 8:30. I got out of the bathtub, and began to change into my clothes. I got out my white underwear set, and changed into a white summer dress with the straps around her neck. I put my make-up on until my phone rang again. It was Levy.

"Hey Levy!"

"Lu-chan, how are you today?"

"Okay I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. Levy was another one of my friends. She is in all my classes in Fairy Tail University. We both do the writing department. She wants to become a writer for a magazine, and she is really good. In her spare time, she likes to descript word problems. I'm in the writing department because I like to read. My dream is to make books that people will love. I'm going to be the best writer in Fairy Tail University!

"Are you really Lu-chan? I mean because I heard from Juvia that you were going to have a roommate today. Is it really true that it is a guy?"

_God dammit, Juvia! She just can't keep her mouth closed! _I answered all of Levy's questions while I was making breakfast. We told each other out good-byes, and pressed the end button. I looked in the mirror. Everything was good to go. I put on my black boots and grabbed my purse with a yellow folder and blue notebook with a few mechanical pencils. So far it has been a good morning; hopefully that continues for now.

Natsu's P.O.V

"_Natsu, please don't forget about me!"In front of me was a little girl with blonde hair. I was totally confused. For the first time, I tried to think hard. I then recognized who it was._

"_Lucy?"_

"_Natsu, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to go to Magnolia," she began to cry and I didn't know what to do. I then bent down and hugged her. "I would never forget a precious friend. Never!" _

"_Then let's promise! Promise that I would see you again!"_

I whispered, "I promise."

Something wet and warm was then on my face. I opened my eyes to see. It was Happy. I petted the golden retriever that had a blue bandana on. Then my focus went to the alarm clock. 8:30! _Shit! I'm going to be late!_ I got out of bed and changed into random clothes and my white muffler. I slipped on Happy's toy, and crashed into the stack of boxes. I got up and went to the kitchen. I put bread in the toaster, and grabbed the cup of coffee. It was cold, but who cares! Next, I went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth and my awesome pink hair. When I looked down at what I was wearing, I stopped moving. I was wearing my boxers with a T-shirt I never wore before, and mismatching socks. I looked like that freaking Ice Bastard. I quickly changed into a white shirt with a black vest, and black jeans. Again, I slipped on a bar of soap. I looked at the time again, it was 8:50! _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _I grabbed the toast and my satchel. Forgetting to grab the key, go back inside, locking the door, and off I went! As I chewed on burnt toast, I started to start the engine of the red Ferrari. I ripped open a motion sickness patch, and slapped it on to my arm.

I drove as fast I can to the university. I can't believe I woke up late, and today I was moving in to a dorm. For some reason, Gray wouldn't tell me who I was moving in with. _Ice Freak wouldn't even give me a fucking hint._ I waited as a blonde hair girl rode her bike to somewhere. I froze. My eyes became wide. That girl looked just like Lucy.

I saw a little girl with blonde hair in a pink dress flash before my eyes. It has been 9 years since we last saw each other. I tried to hold back the tears and my feelings, but it was just too much. I bent over the stirring wheel as tears began to roll down my cheeks, and I began to whisper her name. "Lucy….I finally found you."

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy ran down the crowded hallway. She bumped into a few people and said hi to a few people. She opened the door which led her to a huge classroom. Lucy looked up and saw her bluenette friend sitting on the third row reading a book. "Levy-chan!"

She looked up and waved at Lucy, "Ohayo, Lu-chan!"

Lucy ran up to the third row and sat next to her friend. They talked about books and their homework that they had to do. Everyone got silent when the teacher came in. She asked everyone to turn in the assignment until a boy with pink hair came in. He was panting really hard and trying to catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late! My fucking alarm clock stopped working." Everyone began to either just look at him or just started to whisper. They mostly stared or talked about his pink hair.

Lucy looked at him, and the first thing that popped in her mind was _He's probably a delinquent. If I don't look at him in the eye, then there won't be trouble. _But it was already too late the boy with pink hair was looking straight at Lucy. When the teacher told him to introduce, he came in front of the class. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. I moved to Magnolia a month ago. I currently live in a hotel room, but I'll get a dorm room soon. Nice meet you!"

He smiled and Lucy looked at him thinking, _he is so cute when he smiles._ He came up the aisle and sat at the edge of the third row which was next to Lucy. She scooted over next to Levy. Lucy looked at him as he was listening to the teacher. Pink hair and a white muffler…it then hit her like an explosion! He was the boy from her dream! There was no mistaking that this was the little boy from her dream. Lucy looked away and faced the front. It was Natsu's turn to look at her; she was taking her notebook and mechanical pencil, and began to take notes. She looked the same when they were little, and she smelled the same. He faced forward and waited until he had the courage to talk to her.

Time Skip! Lunch Time!

Lucy was sitting at a table with Juvia, Levy, and Erza eating lunch. The cafeteria was usually inside, but most people eat at the café that in on campus. The sun was out with a full blast of heat and light. Lucy began to fan herself and drink a Sprite. "I know how you feel Lu-chan. It is so hot today," Levy said as she was also fanning herself with her notebook. Erza only had a few drops of sweat on her face, and was eating strawberry shortcake. Juvia didn't have a drop of sweat on her face! Lucy stopped drinking, "How in the world can you not be sweating?! It's freaking burning!"

Juvia chuckled, "I just have to imagine that my body is made out of water and think of cool objects. That is all Juvia has to do," she sipped a bit of tea. Lucy looked at Juvia in a funny way and sighed. She looked at everyone and noticed that everyone looked really amazing today. Juvia was in a blue dress with a small white, short sleeved cardigan, and was wearing black ballerina flats. Levy was wearing an orange mini dress with a white bow. She had an orange hair band on and wore brown sandals. Erza had to wear her police uniform with her sexy stiletto boots. Well we are the most popular girls in the university, so it would cause a lot of attention.

Erza finished eating her 5th strawberry cake and asked me, "So, have you figured out who your roommate is going to be?"

"No because someone wouldn't tell me." I looked at Juvia who was nibbling on her sandwich.

"Like I said it's a surprise and you should know him."

"Well you know how I hate surprises, and I don't know who it is."

Levy then looked at me, "But there was that new guy in class today. What was his name…oh yeah! Natsu Dragneel! Was it him?"

"I don't think so. Besides he looks like a delinquent."

"I heard of that name before." We all looked at Erza.

"He's the son of the owner of that famous blacksmithing factory. His family is really famous and he is really rich. His mother is a famous opera singer and his little sister is an actor. I wonder why the son of a famous business owner would come to our university."

Lucy was surprised. He was that famous, and she didn't even realize it. Well it doesn't really concern her much so it didn't matter to her. Besides, class was about to start anyways. She needed to put that aside and concentrate on her studies.

Lucy's P.O.V

It was 6 o'clock. I finally made it home from class. I had a tiring day so I was going to take long bubble bath and begin my homework. I began to think what to do after I finished, but I already knew what I was going to do. I got out my keys and unlocked the door. I entered and found boxes and a yellow dog with a blue bandana. It attacked me and began to licking me. Well more like tickling me. When I finally got the dog to stop, I got up and heard the shower running. Who was using my bathroom?! I went to my room and got a thick heavy book. I heard the shower stop and waited by the door. My heart was beating so loud and my blood was boiling. The suspense was killing me. The lock made a click and got ready. The door opened and I whacked the person in the head with the book!

The mysterious person fell and yelled, "Ah, what the hell!"

He was rubbing his head and then I saw it. Pink hair! It was that Dragneel guy! He was still on the floor, rubbing his head. At least he was wearing pants. He then looked at me, wide eyed. I held the book close to me just in case.

"Natsu-san…"

"Lucy…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu P.O.V

I finished taking a warm shower and dried my pink hair. There were two things that bothered me. One was because so many people wouldn't stop looking or talking about my pink hair. What's wrong with pink hair? It's just a salmon color, not like that ridiculous hot pink or that rose color. The other thing is that my best childhood friend was going to the same university and same class as me. I got to see Lucy.

"Lucy," I whispered to myself. Saying her name made my heart beat fast and blush just a little. I put on my jeans and walked out of the bathroom. The most surprising and most painful thing happened! I get wacked in the head with a book out of nowhere. Of course it hurt like hell, and I fell on my knees, rubbing my head. Oh god of all things, that was the most painful experience that I ever had. When the pain dyed down, I heard my name. It sounded like the person's voice was in shock.

"Natsu-san."

I turned and saw the blonde-haired teen holding a thick book. "Lucy."

I got up from the wooden floor and looked her in the eye. It had to be Lucy. There was no mistake. Blonde hair that was the color of the sun, brown eyes that looked like chocolate and beautiful white skin. I then embraced Lucy. I embraced her really tight, and putted my head in her hair. i She still smells like vanilla and cherry blossoms. /i I whispered into her ears, "9 years… It has been 9 years, Lucy. You know how much I missed you."

"Please let go…" She then whispered.

"Huh?"

"Let me go!" She began to yell which made me jump back. She was blushing a little, and still holding that book. She whispered, "Lucy…"

She lifted the book, "Lucy Chop!"

Everything then went black and I began to fall.

Lucy P.O.V

I knocked out the pink hair boy, and I started to panic. i OMG! What do I do? I just knocked out my roommate/classmate. /i I looked at him with worried eyes. I got out a chopstick and pocked his pink head. He was still knocked out which was good. I picked him up and god was he heavy. I dragged him to his room, and I guess I accidently knocked over boxes and a few other b NOT VALUABLE/b items.

I dropped him on his bed and sat down on the edge. I looked at the room and it was a bit bigger than mine. His wallpaper was fire red, and the carpet was black. Then came in that yellow dog again, he sat down in front of me and put his head on my lap. He was so adorable! I rubbed his head and noticed writing on his blue bandana. "Happy. Is your name Happy?"

The dog made a small bark. i Such a smart dog. /i I then felt something around my stomach. The idiot was hugging me, but was still asleep. He was so warm that I began to sweat. I was so tired and the warmth of him was almost like a heater. I almost fell asleep until Happy went crazy. He started to go in circles and was barking his head off. I heard moaning from behind and looked over my shoulder. The idiot was waking up. When his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was me. Just when I thought I was safe, I ended up wrong.

"Lucy…," he whispered as he rubbed his head on my back. It sent shivers down my whole body, but I felt something wet on my back. Was he crying?

"I missed you so much. Have you missed me?"

I didn't want to break his heart, but I do not lie. "I don't know you so please let go of me."

I felt his arms loosen and I got up. I walked to the door until something grabbed my hand. I looked over my shoulder to see. He grabbed my wrist and looked at me with shocked eyes. "What was that? You don't remember me?"

"Look I just never met you before and I don't think I ever remember someone like you." i Crap! I'm making things worse, am I? /i

"I see…," he whispered, and he loosened his grip. I got away from him and ran to Happy. His pink hair covered his eyes and he began to rub the back of his neck. "Well I see that I mistaken you for someone else. Sorry!" He made a big smile which made me feel weird. iwhy is my heart beating so fast? I got to calm down! /i

"I guess I'll go take a shower and go to bed. See you in the morning, Natsu!" I rushed out of the room and the golden dog followed. I closed the door behind me and my back against the door. I sat down and felt my face getting hot. What in the world is going on today? I meet this new boy and I was already falling for him (I think). The dog whined and I patted him.

Natsu's P.O.V

What the hell is wrong with me? I just scared my precious childhood, and worst of all, she doesn't even remember me! I rubbed my hair. This is the worst reunion ever! Okay, tomorrow I will make everything up to her. I just…missed her so much. But why doesn't she remember me! Does that mean she doesn't remember that incident…it's my entire fault. I thought Lucy remembered, but she has no recollection of it. "It's all my fault!"

I punched the tower of boxes. I heard something break, but didn't care. I loved her so much, and I can't stand the thought of being hated by her. I should just get some sleep. Maybe I can calm down with his sleep. I lay down on the hard bed and tried to sleep. There was one small problem. i Why the hell is this bed so uncomfortable?! /i

Normal P.O.V

i b Are the things that make you blow  
Hell, no reason, go on and scream  
If you're shocked it's just the fault  
Of faulty manufacturing.i /b

Lucy rinsed off the strawberry scented shampoo, and sang to the lyrics of iDetails in the Fabric/i. She loved listening to this song. It was beautiful, relaxing, and inspirational song. She got out and dried herself off. She just had a weird, awkward meeting with the new and rich boy. She changed into a white tank top with navy blue shorts. She hopped into her bed and Happy climbed in as well. She hoped for a peaceful and quiet dream, but she was definitely wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V

"_Nee~ Lucy! What do you mean that you don't know me," questioned the little pink hair boy. It was the same dream. It continued where I last remembered. Everything was still the same. It was a dark endless room, a boy with white pants and a T-shirt, and me. I was wearing a cute white dress that reached my knees. It had thin straps and fake gemstones on the top. The boy looked at me with such sad eyes and there was panic in his voice. He grabbed my hand and it wasn't a little boy's hand. I looked up and saw Natsu-san. I was right. The little boy really was Natsu-san. Instead of a T-shirt, he was now wearing a white button down shirt. The top four buttons were undone and showed his muscular abs._

"_Lucy. If you don't remember me, then you don't remember anything. I'll make sure you remember everything! Don't run away from your memories!" I was afraid. I didn't know what he was talking about. I tried to let go of his grip but he was just too strong. "Please Natsu-san…let go. Let go of me!"_

I sat up from the bed. I was breathing like I ran a marathon and I was sweating like crazy. Something moved next to me, and I looked at what it was. It was that smart yellow dog named Happy. He looked at me with worried eyes, I think. I patted his soft head, "its okay. Nothing bad happened. It's only a bad dream."

I looked at the alarm clock. It was 5'o clock. Well I did sleep early so that would make sense. I got out and began to stretch. Happy jumped out and ran out of my room. He barked as if he was telling me to follow. He was in the kitchen, and he was looking at me. He was waiting to me fed. I didn't know if his owner brought dog food or not. I just ran around the place and found the dog food. It was in… Natsu-san's room. _Crap! Of all places it had to be here._

I tip-toed into the room and I tried hard not to wake up the sleeping boy. I grabbed the heavy bag of dog food. Everything was well until Happy jumped at me and scratched the bag. Dog food went everywhere on the floor and Happy was eating every piece he could find. I looked over at the bed and saw the pink hair boy laughing. _He sounds so cute when laughing_! He began to laugh even harder which started to irritate me. "It's not that funny you know," I yelled.

"Sorry!" He continued to chuckle a little. "Here I'll help you clean this mess." I got up and grabbed the vacuum and started cleaning the floor of dog food. Happy helped by eating most of it though. A couple times we touched and we quickly reacted. It was quiet. After the clean up, I got up and in front of me was Natsu-san. He was bowing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry about yesterday! I didn't mean to scare you or anything. Please accept my apology!"

This was so embarrassing! He was still bowing, and I guess I accepted. "Apology accepted. Now can you please stop bowing?"

He looked up and gave a goofy-looking grin. I jumped back, I was flustered and I think I had a ridiculous look on my face. I walked out of the room and walked straight to the bathroom. Like I always do in the morning baths, I began to relax. The only thing that relaxed me was _The Sky was the Limit_ and the sweet scent of the water.

_**Like a shock.**_

_**To my heart.**_

_**When I saw you tonight **_

It was shocking. After all, I didn't expect Natsu-san to be my roommate.

_**Like a dream.**_

_**Come alive.**_

_**For the very first time**_

I saw him as a little boy in dreams for the past two days. Then next thing ya know, I meet him in person. This was more shocking then finding him in my apartment.

_**When we touch **_

_**In the dark**_

_**Baby you're blowing my mind.**_

He did hug me yesterday like twice. My mind felt like it was in a mine field with bombs everywhere.

_**Wish I could freeze**_

_**You and me**_

_**In this moment in time**_

For some reason, something inside me was telling me to hug him back, but why would I do that. I barely know the man so what is the point of hugging a stranger. But the one thing I want to know is… how does he know me?

Natsu's P.O.V

I hear the water running and music playing. I stand there in front of the bathroom door, not knowing what to do now. I made big long sigh. _I feel so relaxed now._ The next thing I heard was a rumble. Now that I think about it, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday. I walk toward the kitchen and looked around. It was a small kitchen with stove and fridge and so on. There was a wooden table had a white lace table cloth, and four wooden chairs. There was also a sliding window in the back of the room with white curtains. The white fabric went well with the yellow wallpaper. The only thing that was surprising was the pictures. They were pinned on a big cork board next to the fridge. There was so many that they were practically overlapping!

I walked to the fridge and got out eggs and strawberries. I started the stove and began to cook. I want to make Lucy not have a stressful day and figure out this issue between us. I just don't get it. Why doesn't she remember me? We were inseparable. I still remember the day we first met.

_**Flash back **_

_My father was talking on the phone about work while I just sat there in the limo as my mom was messing with my hair. My mom was very beautiful. She had light blue hair which was made into a long side braid ponytail. She had black eyes like him, and always gave a warm smile. Today she dressed up into a dark blue dress with white flower designs which went down to her ankles, and wore black ballerina shoes. Next to her was my 3-year-old sister, Wendy. She had dark blue hair which went down to her waist. She wore a yellow and blue dress with white trimmings. She wore white shoes that had wings attached to it. _

_I looked up to my father. He finished his conversation and let out a long sigh. He looked relieved that he finished his business talk and all that stuff that I can't understand yet. My father was amazing. He dealt with a lot of work and knows how to make a family happy. People say I'm related to him because I always make people happy like him. He also has pink hair except a bit darker. Never have I seen him without a suit on, but it would always look good. He wore a red neck tie along with every suit wore because red was his favorite color. _

_I finally asked, "Hey dad! Where are we going anyways?" _

_He looked at me with brown eyes like Wendy's, and gave a goofy looking grin, "You're going to make a new friend today named Lucy. She is the daughter of a friend of mine. It has been years since we last met."_

"_What is this Lucy person like," I asked curiously. _

"_I don't really know but I heard that she is really sweet."_

_Wendy began to stutter, "W-will s-she be m-m-my friend too?!" _

"_Yes Wendy darling," said my mother with a sweet voice. No wonder why everyone likes her. She is so kind and Wendy shares the same trait as her. Maybe Wendy will also be a singer like her someday._

_The limo made a sudden stop, and driver told my father that we were here. The car door opened and everyone got out. Wendy was holding my mother's hand, and father put his hand on my shoulder. In front of me was a gigantic mansion with a fountain in the middle and fresh cut grass. It was bigger than my house. Out came a maid and she led us inside. As we walked down the hallway, I was staring at everything. The maid led us to room with expensive furniture and expensive valuables. We sat down and waited for a couple minutes._

_In came in another beautiful woman, but she looked like the queen. She had blonde hair putted up into a bun and wearing a long dark pink dress with light pink lace at the ends of the dress. "Grandine!" _

_She hugged my mother and in came another man in a brown suit. He also had blonde hair except darker. Father got up and shook his hand, "You haven't changed a bit, Jude." "You said the words right out my mouth." Everyone was greeting each other, but I was the only one to notice a little girl with blonde hair which was put into a small side ponytail. She wore a pink dress and had black Mary Janes on._

"_Hey dad, who's the weirdo over there," I asked, tugging his jacket. He looked at the little girl._

"_Natsu meet Lucy Heartfilia." This was how I first met Lucy Heartfilia. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

I got out of the shower and got dressed into something comfortable. I put on my red undergarments on and on top of that with a black and white striped T-shirt. After I putted on my blue shorts, I blow dried my hair until it became soft as silk. I walked out and the first thing that made me worry was the smell of smoke. _What in the world! _I ran into the kitchen and began to panic. That pink hair idiot is burning something. Of course he wasn't paying attention because he was staring off in space. "Natsu! What are you doing," I yelled. He snapped back into reality and looked as if he were a confused puppy. He looked down and began to panic. "Lucy, what do we do?!"

"Turn off the stove, god dammit!"

He turned off the stove and tried to pick up the pan, but burned his had a little. _What an idiot! _

"Don't touch it yet! Get cold water or something to-," before I could finish, white foam shot straight at me and everything else. I wiped the foam off my face, well more like melting it. My anger level just went higher!

"Where, in the name of Earthland, did you find an extinguisher?!"

"It was underneath the sink. But hey I saved our lives from a fire almost! Hey Luce…you like a snowman," he began to laugh. I couldn't get mad at him. After all, he did almost save our lives and he just got here. I laughed with him. He finished laughing but gave me a goofy grin, which was just cute.

I finally asked, "What were you trying to do anyways?"

"I was trying to make breakfast for both of us, but…," he paused for a minute. "This is my first time cooking so I tried to learn it!"

"But instead, you almost killed us all and you burnt the food. And you turned me into snowman," I said while wiping the foam out of my hair. He chuckled. "Then maybe you should teach me so this doesn't happen every day."

"I agree."

"By the way… I didn't mean for us to start off like that yesterday. So, want to try again," he said in cheerful tone. He doesn't seem so bad after all. I put out my hand and gave a warm smile. "Sure. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you!"

Natsu P.O.V

I shook her small hand, "My name is Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you, Luce!"

It was a friendly conversation. We asked each other questions about Fairy Tail and friends. When I told her about wanting to know everybody, she ran back to her room and got out a picture book. I flipped through the pages and saw so many people that I recognized like Gray and Gajeel.

"Hey I know these two."

"You do? Which ones?" She looked at the picture I was pointing at. It looked like it was taken during a festival during the spring. There were cherry blossom trees in the background which looked really pretty. Everyone was crowded into the picture.

"Oh~! You know Gray and Gajeel! From where, "asked Lucy.

I chuckled. I still remember them really well. Gray was behind Lucy holding a dark blue guitar. His shirt was unbuttoned as always, and he still looked the same. Same spiky-black colored hair, same annoying look, and same annoying attitude. He is best friend/rival. Next to him was some girl with dark blue hair. She seems to be staring at him.

Gajeel was just standing in the back, munching on a dumpling. He still had long, spiky jet black hair and red eyes with slitted dark pupils. He got more studs on that annoying face of his. I can't really tell if we are enemies or friends, but we still know each other. He also has a dog if I remember correctly. It was a black German Pinscher that had a crescent shaped scar above its right eye. I think its name was Panther Lily. Who the hell names a dog Panther Lily, and don't say who names a dog Happy.

"Yeah I know them. I'm their song writer."

"What," she yelled in a shocked voice. She stood up and got closer to me.

"I'm the one who writes songs for Gray's band. Gajeel plays bass, Loke plays electric guitar, Jellal plays drums, Cana plays keyboard, and Gray is the lead singer. Have you heard any of his songs?"

"Yeah I heard him sing like in this picture at the museum. He did a live street performance. It was really great."

I looked at what she was pointing at. It was Gray and the others singing in front of a fountain. There was a huge museum in the background and the water coming from the fountain made it really nice.

"My favorite is Frozen Soul and No Surrender.  I can't believe that you wrote those songs. You have a great talent as a song writer."

This was just flattering. I chuckled and rubbed the back my head…again. "Not really, I'm not an experienced song writer yet. I need to finish university, and then I'll be an amazing songwriter."

"You mean you'll be a famous song writer. I mean aren't you rich? Your dad owns a big company, your mom is a singer, and your little sister is a pop star. You will be famous very quickly which will make Gray's band famous too." She leaned back into her chair and looked up at the ceiling. I wonder how Wendy will react when she finds out that Lucy doesn't remember her and … the incident.

"It doesn't matter if I'm rich. I'm not an arrogant bastard like most rich people are. I want to be a normal songwriter who has an everyday normal life. I don't want Gray and the others to be pressured if they become famous."

"Yeah I guess you're right. By the way, what was Grays' band's name? I haven't seen him play for a while so I don't know."

"It was Dragonslayer. I came up with the name. But Gray didn't like it so we got into an argument on names and whose idea is better. I won though," I said and chuckled. Gray and I would fight over childish things like band names. At least it would be better than Freeze.

Lucy and I chatted for a little longer until her phone ranged. She answered the pink phone that had like… a million key chains on it! "Hello? Hey Juvia! Uh huh! Sure I don't mind coming over. Sure I'll ask."

She looked over at me. She had a sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes. "Hey Natsu-san, do you want to go to a party at Cana's dad's club? "

Wow, and I'm already invited to a party here at Fairy Tail. I nodded. "Hey Juvia…yeah we're good to go! Okay see ya at six! Bye!" She hung up and got excited.

Normal P.O.V

It was only 8 in the morning so the two had a lot of time to kill. This time Lucy cooked and Natsu just watched. She made a note to self to go buy groceries later on. Throughout the whole morning and afternoon was either studying and doing homework, or just do anything like read books, listen to music, watch a movie, or just play with the dog.

So far, they killed about 6 hours. They laid around in boredom. Natsu was on the floor and Lucy was hanging off the side of the couch. It just felt boring. Then an idea popped up in Natsu's head.

"Hey Lucy, do you want to help me unpack? I can't do it alone."

"Sure," Lucy said in a bored tone. She didn't feel like walking so she crawled her way to Natsu's room. The scent of his room then hit her. Dog food smell from the accident earlier. She made another mental note to buy air freshener.

There were boxes still in the room, and a red suitcase at the corner of his room. His room seemed bigger than her room and the red wallpaper just made the room pop out. They unpacked some boxes for a little bit. Lucy found clothes and pictures. She went through the photos and saw one that caught her eye. It was a boy with pink hair, a white muffler, and a goofy grin. This version of him looked different than her dream. He looked around 10 years old. There was a girl with blue hair put into 2 ponytails. She looked around the age of 5. _She looks so cute! _Lucy yelled in her head.

Next to the pink haired boy was a girl with blonde hair. She looked around the same age as 10-year-old Natsu. She looked familiar to Lucy. She had the exact same features as herself. She flipped the photo to see the date. July 5, 2003. _"Lucy-nee-san!" "Weirdo! Ha-ha!"_

A major headache then occurred in Lucy's head. She moaned in pain and Natsu turned to check if Lucy was okay. She tried to get up to grab a glass of water and some headache medicine, but slipped. Natsu tried to catch her fall, but slipped as well. Natsu moaned and felt something heavy on his chest. He tried to get up, but heard a grunt.

He looked to see if Lucy was okay. Instead he got a different result. Lucy was on top of Natsu! Lucy was lying down on his chest and her legs were spread around Natsu's legs, but most of all, Lucy's breasts were squishing against Natsu's chest causing both to blush hard.

They quickly got up and began to apologize like crazy. Lucy left the room to get water and Natsu was just stiff. He couldn't move his body. _Shit! Come on you stupid body move!_ Why he didn't move? He didn't know. Was it because the floor was sticky? Or was it because Happy was on top of him? It was the second one. Happy started to whine thinking that Natsu is dead. _Damn you Happy! Damn you for being so fat! I can't move now because of you. Dammit! _It was 4:36. One hour and twenty-four minutes till the party began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! **

**I hope you guys had a happy halloween because...sadly i didn't.**

**I had to study for a stupid test for my biology honors class. **

**And i can't fail this test because i will get grounded for a month from the computer! I can't let that happen now can I!**

**So anyways Happy Halloween!**

**Oh here is what i got so far on my story but this is a preview!**

Lucy P.O.V

My head felt like it was going to explode and my tongue tasted like alchol. I got up and found myself laying down on a plush red couch. Everyone was passed out or sleeping in the club. There was beer bottles and puke everywhere. Gray was in his underwear, Erza was hugging a pillow, Jellal was the pillow that Erza was hugging, Juvia was over the counter sleeping next to Cana, and Natsu was on the floor moaning.

What the hell happen was all I can think of. I sat back up on the couch and accidently kicked Natsu. He woke up and moaned in pain.

"What the hell happened," said Natsu. He was in a red shirt and his white scarf was wrapped around his head. He looked at me and gave a goofy grin.

"Hey Luce! Good morning,"he yawned and began to groan even more. "Awww... my head is killing me! What the hell happened last night? I can't think straight!"

Natsu came over to sit next to me. I tried to think as well but my head was hurting so much that I can't think straight either.

"Okay. Let's try to remember."

"We left the apartment around 5:30 and drove all the way to the club."

"We...began to dance, play games, drink, and chat."

"Then Cana decided that we should all have a drinking contest." I remembered that Cana was shoving down beer down my throat, and she knows that I'm a non-drinker.

"We all got drunk and played truth or dare."

"When it came to you, Gray...," I screamed. I got up and my face was completely red. The pink hair friend didn't know why I was going crazy about. I whacked Natsu with a nearby book that was on the table. "Ow! Ow! What are you doing?! Stop it!"

"You...you jerk! You stole my first kiss!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the story idea. **

Lucy P.O.V

My head felt like it was going to explode and my tongue tasted like alcohol. I got up and found myself lying down on a plush red couch. Everyone was passed out or sleeping in the club. There was beer bottles and puke everywhere. Gray was in his underwear, Erza was hugging a pillow, Jellal was the pillow that Erza was hugging, Juvia was over the counter sleeping next to Cana, and Natsu was on the floor moaning.

What the hell happen was all I can think of. I sat back up on the couch and accidently kicked Natsu. He woke up and moaned in pain.

"What the hell happened," said Natsu. He was in a red shirt and his white scarf was wrapped around his head. He looked at me and gave a goofy grin.

"Hey Luce! Good morning," he yawned and began to groan even more. "Oww... my head is killing me! What the hell happened last night? I can't think straight!"

Natsu came over to sit next to me. I tried to think as well but my head was hurting so much that I couldn't think straight either.

"Okay. Let's try to remember."

"We left the apartment around 5:30 and drove all the way to the club."

"We...began to dance, play games, drink, and chat."

"Then Cana decided that we should all have a drinking contest." I remembered that Cana was shoving down beer down my throat, and she knows that I'm a non-drinker.

"We all got drunk and played truth or dare."

"When it came to you, Gray...," I screamed. I got up and my face was completely red. The pink hair friend didn't know why I was going crazy about. I whacked Natsu with a nearby book that was on the table. "Ow! Ow! What are you doing?! Stop it!"

"You...you jerk! You stole my first kiss!"

He looked at me with wide eyes and began to scream. Everyone was woken up by the scream and Gray was the first to get up. "Why the fuck are you people screaming in the morning?!"

"I would also like to know," Erza said as she let go of Jellal and got up. My face was in a deep shade of red like Erza's hair and I got dizzy. I didn't feel good at all and my head was just pounding as if I was being hammered.

The next thing you know, everything turned black.

Couple hours later!

I wake up from the sound of falling objects. I try to get up, but something is heavy on legs. I look to see Happy sleeping peacefully on my bed. I was able to sit up and find myself in pink pajamas. A wet towel falls off my head. How long was I out? What happened? How in the world did I even get into pajamas?!

My head began to pound again. I get up startling Happy and drag the blanket with me. I was in my apartment and something smelt funny. First place would be the kitchen.

I find a pink-haired man having a hard time trying to cook something. Instead of getting mad, I chuckled. The man looked at me and had delight in his eyes. "Hey, Luce…wait a minute!"

He ran up to me and put his forehead on mine. We were so close to each other. So close that we might have...! "Luce, you're still burning up, and is your temperature rising?!"

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. "Natsu, what are you doing?!"

"Luce, you have a fever so go back to bed. If you don't, Erza is going to kill me!" He ran to room and gently laid me down on my bed. He put the damp towel back in the bowl of water. I watched him twist the towel and place it on forehead.

"Natsu...," I asked. My voice now sounded rough and sore. I cleared my throat, but that just made it worse. "Natsu, what were you doing in-!"

Natsu put a berry in my mouth. I chewed and a sweet syrupy flavor filled my mouth. It almost felt like my taste buds were exploding. It wasn't a strawberry, a blueberry, a raspberry, and absolutely not a blackberry. I looked at Natsu with a I-want-to-know look like a child wanting to know what she got on her birthday.

"From the look on your face, you want to know what that was, nee," said the pink haired boy. I nodded which made him chuckle. "It's called a marionberry. They use it for pies, ice creams, jellies, etc. Is it good?"

I nodded again and wanted more of it. He placed a small bowl of marionberries on my bed side. He was really nice and funny. He may be bad with cooking and he may be bad at trying to do things right, but he has a good heart.

Natsu P.O.V

"Natsu, can I ask you something?" I turned to see the sick blonde girl lying down on her bed.

"Yeah Luce. What is it?" I answered Luce. She looked like she was going to sleep. "Can you tell me a story?"

I looked at her strangely. I really am not good at telling stories only at music and that's it. "What type of story?"

"Anything is fine," she whispered with the blanket covering half of her face. The only thing I could thing I could think of was our childhood. That is the only story that I like to talk about.

"Okay. This is about a girl who lived in a wealthy family. She was very pretty and had everything. Well almost everything. The only thing she didn't have was a friend. She was always lonely until one day her parent's friends came by. They also had children. A boy who was the same age as the girl, and another girl who is younger than the older one. They had fun. They played many games and shared many things. Until an incident happened…"

I looked at Luce with a sad expression on my face. She was fast asleep. I start to hesitate. It was difficult when it came to that incident. It just brings back horrible memories.

Flashback!

_It was an ordinary day in the Heartfilia garden. Wendy was sleeping with a white cat on her lap under a tree. Lucy and I were playing with Happy who was still a puppy at that time. Lucy and I were beginning to grow closer and closer every day. We did everything together. We played together, we eat together, and we even slept with each other. _

_Lucy was now 10-years-old. She wasn't the weird, shy girl I met before. She became a brave and active girl. Wendy became more opened to Lucy and wants to be just like her. I don't think I changed a bit. People say that I'm still a noisy, troublemaker. I'm actually happy that I am because I get to make Lucy laugh every day._

_Her laugh sounded like music to my ears. I love Lucy so much and that I want to be with her for the rest of my life._

"_Hey Natsu," said the blonde child as she came up to me. _

"_You want to try something out," she gave a sneaky smirk. What was she planning? Why does she always think of such sneaky things?_

"_Let's switch places!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean you become me for the day and I become you," she giggled._

_I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you crazy?! That is not going to work."  
"Not unless you have a disguise." She pulled out a pink and blonde wig. She gave a creepy smile and attacked me. _

_A few minutes later, I find myself wearing an orange dress with a blonde wig. I see Lucy wearing a red shirt with blue short and a pink wig. Lucy laughed as she saw me in a dress. _

"_This is not funny Luce. Do I have to do this," I complained as I pulled on the dress. She smacked my hand._

"_Yes or else it wouldn't even be fun. Now let's play hide-and-seek!" She jumped up and down. She really is weird. She comes up with stuff all of sudden and something bad happens. _

"_But Luce-," I tried to tell her but ran off in the garden. "You're it, Natsu!"_

_I sighed and decided to play along anyways. After I counted after 10, I went looking for her. Usually it only took me 5 minutes to find her, but it seems to take longer. "Natsu," screamed Lucy. _

_I began to panic. I ran toward the screams and finally saw what was going on. Some guys were tying up Lucy. She had panic in her eyes and was crying. "Shit! Hurry up and take the kid. I'll take care of the little girl here." _

_The guys didn't know that Lucy was me and I was Lucy. The guy nodded and ran off with Lucy over his shoulders. The guy that stayed behind took out a pocket knife. He ran after me. I knew some self-defense, but this guy didn't look well experienced with a knife. All it took was to kick him in the balls and once he got on his knees, kick him in the face._

_I grabbed his shirt and gave him a death glare. "What the bloody hell is going on?! Where are you taking Lucy," I yelled as I gripped on to his shirt. _

"_What?" He looked at me with a dumb look. "That was Natsu Dragneel. That's the kid that we had to kidnap."_

_Wendy and everyone else came later. Papa came up to the man. "Jose! What is the meaning of this?!"_

_I yanked off the blonde wig. I yelled, "Someone kidnapped Lucy! They thought Luce was me so they kidnapped her!"_

_"What?!" He pushed Natsu aside and also grabbed the one named Jose's collar...again. "What an idiot! How can you mistaken a girl for a BOY?!"_

_"We don't have time for this, Dad! We got to go save Lucy!"_

**Sorry for it being short and not being a good cliff hanger. See ya next time! Hope you read my other story "No More Tears". **


	7. Chapter 7: New Chapter!

Memory Lane Chapter 7

**Me: I'm so sorry for not updating. You can hate me forever but what will that do? Anyways here is the link to the song. **

**Bye Bye: watch?v=wmsMJMiiTy0 **

Peace out!

Lucy's P.O.V

Waking up to no alarm but the warmth of the bed, I became aware of the morning light and slight movements. I lie in bed and savor the comfort and softness… and warmth. Extreme heat began to develop causing my hands to get clammy. I tried to shift into a comfortable position, but my body was pressed firmly into the mattress. What is keeping down onto this bed? Why can't I move? Why does it feel like a sauna in here?

Everything to my left answered all my questions. The pink haired teen was passed out, and sleeping soundly with an arm wrapped around my waist and a light snore escaping from the boy. I giggled and grabbed my iPhone. I took a snapshot of the sleeping Natsu, holding back a laugh. I moved out of Natsu's grasp as I got up to stretch my stiff muscles.

A bowl on my nightstand shined the sunlight, begging for my attention. There inside the bowl were a few berries still left over from yesterday. I popped a marionberry into my mouth and savored the sweet, sugary juice. I turned to see Natsu still sleeping. He's been so kind to me even though we just met. Since we started we living together, he's been treating me special than anyone. I feel like a princess, who is loved and spoiled by everyone, and he is my shining knight in armor, who would sacrifice his life to protect me. I began to get extra hot and fanned myself. Scratch the knight part, more like a fire dragon guarding the princess in a tower from evil monsters or something.

Next time when I think like this I am writing it down for a story. The clock chimed a Disney tune as the long arm ticked. It was 9'o clock and classes start at 8:30. Panic and chaos occurred in my head as I flashed across room to room to get ready. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a random shirt, I quickly stripped everything and fell backwards onto the sleeping dragon. Today was a rough morning and I didn't need anyone to ask how I knew.

* * *

I sat down in a desk next to Levy and gave an exhausting sigh. Two more classes to go and finally this will all end. When Natsu and I got to the college, the first class was close to an end. We both got a long scolding and received a lecture about responsibility. The class was either annoyed for the disruption or they were enjoying the class not on topic. I rested my head on my notebook and gave a muffled whine. Levy softly rubbed my back.

"It'll be alright Lu-chan! Classes will end soon and we can maybe go to that new café down the street," Levy spoke in a soft tone. I gave a Levy a smile.

"Yeah I guess that sounds nice."

The teacher came in clapped his to get our attention for class to start. I grabbed the textbook out of my bag but realized that this wasn't my book. The papers and sticky notes that had a messy handwriting was absolutely not mine. This was Natsu's textbook. I cursed under my breath. We must have got our stuff mixed up while we rushed getting ready.

I flipped through the dragon's book of work during a lesson that I was already familiar with. A slip of notebook paper landed onto the floor that came from behind the cover. I picked it up and saw the circles and scribbles over a few words. At the end of the page was a doodle of a flying cat saying "Aye!"

The paper was titled Bye Bye and underneath the title had words like guitar, keyboard, drums etc. In a circle bubble, it said Ice Bastard sings. I revised some of the lyrics, but it seemed unfinished.

**Now I got a question**

**Why are you pressurin'?**

**Don't you know?**

**That I'm not a fighter**

**Don't like to barter**

**That's not the way to go**

**You need to be patient**

**No way to say this**

**But you're losing control**

**So, I'm letting you know **

**I'm feeling constricted**

**Got me conflicted**

**What are you tryna do?**

**Keep playing these games****I'm stuck in a maze**

**What isn't getting through?**

**Turn up the fader**

**Talk to you later**

**If you're going to freak**

**Then I'm going to leave…**

Natsu's P.O.V

"What do you mean you don't have a new song for us," Gray yelled before drinking the bitter coffee. I slumped in my chair, sitting in a cloud of shame. I was too busy staring at the strawberry muffin than to listen to the ice bastard. Today, Gray and I were supposed to discuss about a new song for Dragonslayer, but I lost the music along with my literary textbook. It was a good idea but unfinished.

Gray slammed the mug onto the plate. "You know our situation don't you, Flame brain? If we don't start a new song for class soon, we'll fail and it affects all of us including you! There is also that music festival at Tenroujima Island. Have any songs for that," he waited for my response but I kept quiet.

Truth was that I have only 5 songs down when I'm supposed to have 15 songs. The Tenroujima Music Festival accepted us to participate and this was a huge deal for the band. It's a three day thing meaning three performances with 4 or 5 songs. I went through my bag to get folders of the so far finished songs. Once found, I handed it to the prick.

He scanned the music and gave an approval nod for all five. "They're good but where is the rest, Squinty Eyes?"

"Well funny story actually. I … I don't have anything so yeah," I gave a light chuckle, only to receive a scone to the face and multiple deserts. That's when the food fight began. Everyone outside of the café joined the fight until the manager came out. Gray and I had to clean up the mess as punishment.

"What happen to you guys," I looked up to see Lucy and another girl sitting at a table.

"Food fight, which was started by droopy eyes over here," I pointed the broom towards Gray. He threw a wet rag at my face.

"Well we're just relaxing and enjoying a little snack. How are you today Natsu," the other girl asked. She was short and petite with blue hair tied with a bandana. I think I saw her at the party a few days ago.

"I'm doing fine. And who may you be?"

"My name is Levy McGarden. I take the same course as Lu-chan!"

She had a cheerful and upbeat personality. It looked like she also had a kind spirit and was a forgiving person. I shook her hand and gave a glance at Lucy. She seemed tired and almost reminded of a dead zombie. She poked the strawberry on her shortcake with her fork.

I tapped her blonde head with the end of the broom. She gave a muffled groan.

"Natsu, can't you see that I am brain dead," she mumbled and shakily handed me a textbook. I snatched the book out of her to find that it was the book that I thought was lost.

"How come you have this with you?"

"I accidently took your book this morning. Sorry," Lucy said and got up. She went inside of the café, probably to use the bathroom. Levy chuckled and sipped her herbal tea.

"She's been like this since she arrived to class late, but seems to be tuckered out even more during Classic Studies," she said in between sips. "Instead of attending the class, she was totally off task. I couldn't tell what she was doing."

The blonde came back with a smile on her face. She looked much better than before. What did she do in the bathroom exactly?

"Oh Lu-chan! You're back and you look quite happy."

"Yep! I refreshed and I'm good to go! Hey Levy-chan~! Let's go to that bookstore, I heard that they have the new issue of Kagerou Days Novel in stores now," Lucy grabbed the petite girl's hand and her bag. The cheerful blonde stopped at the red stoplight and spun around, facing me from afar.

"I hope you enjoy the lyrics I add. You better not waste them," she said and waved goodbye when the light turned green. I gave a confused tilt to side. Lyrics? What does she mean? When she was nowhere in sight, I flipped through the textbook to look for Bye Bye. I froze once I found it. On the back of the paper was a pretty handwriting that looked smooth and legible.

**You wanna save me**

**Baby, you are the dragon**

**They're chasing **

**No lie **

**But you're why I've gotta say **

**Bye bye **

**You wanna help me**

**Maybe you are the one **

**That needs helping**

**No lie**

**But that's why I've gotta tell you **

**Bye bye **

**Now I got a statement**

**Got a replacement **

**Didn't you know?**

**Better without you**

**Better without me**

**Didn't you get the memo?**

**I just wasn't patient**

**No way to say this**

**But I lost my control**

**Now I'm letting you know**

**Your life isn't mending**

**Long as you're bending**

**To a dying flame **

**Never believed it**

**Til I received it**

**But it's all the same**

**Turn up the fader**

**Talk to you later**

**If I'm not number one**

**Then I'm already gone**

**Well, there's no way out**

**And no way back in**

**And the whole thing sucks**

**When the whole thing's dead**

**And the worst part is that I won**

These were perfect. This was exactly what I was looking for. The lyrics went along with the beat and she even wrote little side notes about repeating and tone change. In the corner of the page was a drawing of a little snowman thing. It had arms and legs with an orange cone-like nose. Above the weird and slightly cute drawing, was a note saying good luck. A smack in head snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Stop grinning like an idiot and help clean the mess you made, Fire Breath," the Ice Pervert said and dusted the pile of trash I swept.

"Don't say things like that. Or else you won't get anything while you're at it," I looked over my shoulder, waving the sheet in the air.

Normal P.O.V

It was 7 o'clock and Lucy just got home from shopping and work. She almost forgot that she had a two hour shift today. The blonde walked down the apartment building hallway texting her phone to a friend from work.

_Lucy _

_So Mira when is your sister visiting? :)_

_Mira _

_In about a month, I guess. I can't wait for her to see her again. It's been so long but I guess it can't be helped because she has college. _

Lucy giggled at the message. Mirajane Strauss was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. She has long pearly white hair with a short, upward ponytail above her forehead. When she smiles, everyone's day seems to be brightened and her eyes sparkled a beautiful ocean color. She was like the big sister I never had. She texted her back.

_Lucy _

_Yeah being a freshman is the hardest years for college. I feel her pain. _

_Mira_

_True. Well Elfman just got home. I'll talk to you later. Bye! :)_

Lucy turned off her phone and halted to a stop. A girl with long, dark blue hair stood before my dorm room door, next to her stood a sky blue-colored suitcase and a pet carrier. The girl wore a white beach dress with a blue cardigan over it. She was playing with a game of Angry Birds on her Ipad. The blue haired girl stopped once she noticed Lucy.

She had chocolate eyes just like the blonde's but a bit lighter. She dropped her Ipad causing Lucy to have second thoughts_. Is that Ipad going to be okay? Is it cracked? I hope it's not damaged because I don't want to be blamed and then I have to pay for it._

Before thinking a bit more, the girl hugged her. Lucy dropped her bag including her phone. She was startled as the girl began to cry and gripped tighter into the hug. Lucy was confused onto what to do and decided to smooth out the girl's head.

"Lucy-s-san! I missed you so much," the little girl whispered.


End file.
